Born of Flames
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Two strange girls find themselves in Republic City. One, an island-hailing girl with a very strange and powerful lineage. The other, a brokenhearted girl with just as strange a background. They soon find themselves faced with a dark, dangerous enemy. FutaOcAsami FemOcKorra MakoAmon BolinFemOc
1. Chapter 1

Born of Flame

Sozul dipped her fingers into the pool of blood that lay flawless upon the forest floor; she peered at the crimson liquid as it slid warmly down her fingers. She gave it a curious sniff; unsurprisingly it was fresh rhinodeer blood. This was most likely the blood of the prey that her sister had recently wounded only moments before. The flat crushed grass and snapped trees ahead of them signified that she was right. Her brilliant eyes flashed golden in the darkness as they scampered from tree to tree, and she focused her hearing. This was also the time of night that hawktigers came out to hunt as well, as they were nocturnal.

She was a strange sight, all rippling muscle, bright tattoos, and face paint. Her face was streaked with blood, black ash, and fresh gray clay. Her hair was ebony, in a low ponytail that fell down her back. Feathers were tied into her jet black locks of various colors. She wore practically nothing other than a heavy hawktiger pelt, tied around her throat and worn as a cloak. It was black and silver, almost entirely the body of a tiger other than its taloned bird feet, and the dangerously sharp beak it had instead of a maw. Her tattoos consisted of swirls, and lines.

She sniffed the wind and silently made her way through the dark woods, her feet were not making a sound, her scent blowing opposite the group of rhinodeers do to the way the wind blew. Her golden eyes connected with a form, huge and burly. It was a rhinodeer. It had heavy thick skin covered with a gleaming auburn pelt speckled with white. The horn on its face was long, and its antlers were instead huge, long horns that stretched out through the sky.

She gripped the spear in her hand tight, creeping slowly forward. It still had another spear deeply embedded in its side, her little sister had missed much to her chagrin and in a fury she sent the little girl home. She hated hunting with other people, they only dragged her down. She focused more intently on the beast, she whistled and as planned it looked over. As it opened its mouth for a screeching roar of alarm she firebent, lit her spear ablaze, and threw it with all her might. Considering the fact that she was the strongest woman on the island she lived on, that was very strong.

It screamed in obvious agony, the smell of roasting meet filled the air; she smirked triumphantly and watched as the rest of the herd raced away, crushing trees in their hurried descent. She kneeled and grabbed the animal by its titanic mighty horns, and began to slowly drag it back to her camp, her muscles straining. The forest went on for many miles, dusky and dark, with huge trees that sent shadows skittering across the ground. The moon was so bright; it was almost a beacon in the sky.

It took her little time to drag her fallen prey back to the camp, bright amber orbs glittering with pride and determination. She pulled it into the camp, a large expanse free of trees and wildlife. Her people were all there, all marked with paint upon their faces, dancing lustfully, bodies hot and writhing together. She desired a partner to do that with…

A hushed silence filled the clearing, then cheers. The children crowded around her, all hungry and ready to tear into the fresh meat she provided. She pulled it to the center of the campground, and set it down next to the crackling bonfire that lay there. She stretched, smiling brightly.

"I got us meat," She said proudly. This earned her multiple excited cheers, "It's bigger than most, we'll be fed for a while! My little sister, who wounded it, deserves the honor of skinning it," She proclaimed. Her timid sibling blinked, then smiled brightly and raced forward. She gave her a pat on the head.

"Good hunting. I apologize for my temper," She gave her a nod and walked away, before walking to the edge of the clearing and lying against a tree, arms crossed behind her head.

"That was nice of you," She rolled her eyes and looked up to meet the emerald gaze of her smug best friend, Tora. Well the closest thing she had to a best friend anyways. She gave the girl a glare, lay back against the tree, and closed her amber eyes. "I didn't come here to tell you that, your grandmother wishes to speak with you." She started up at that, eyes wide with alarm.

"Is she alright," Sozul demanded furiously, without waiting for an answer she tore away to where her grandmother was. She kneeled outside the flaps of the tent made of animal pelts and swallowed hard. "May I come in grandma," She asked calmly, teeth partly clenched. There was a short silence, then a low chuckle.

"You may," She lifted the skins as she stepped inside, her golden eyes burning with worry. Her grandmother, an old war hawk of a woman sat silently, obviously ill. Her amber eyes met Sozul's, "It is wonderful that you still have your manners, your sister seems to have lost them."

"She's never had manners, Grandma," Sozul muttered with a shake of her head, this earned her a slight smirk. She sat down, crossing her legs. "But let us hasten to the reason you called me. Are you in need of something? Are you hungry?"

"Patience is a virtue," Her grandmother said sternly, she pushed her gray locks back from her face. "You get that from your father, who in turn gets it from his grandfather."

"What was my father like grandma," Sozul couldn't help but ask, she had never met her dad, never seen him. It was a hushed topic, never spoken of for whatever reason. But she was dying to know, she always had been. She wondered of her grandpa as well. She was never given answers though, she vaguely remembered her grandpa…no, not him, but the warmth he provided.

"I'm sure you'll find out one day. For now, I need you to leave the island."

Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened with excitement. "G…grandmother! I can leave!? Honestly?" She stood quickly, "When?"

"I said be patient," She said coldly, but the menace in it was enough to make Sozul tremble. Her grandmother was old, but she wouldn't hesitate to firebend her ass across the island. She went silent. "Take your Shirshu." For a moment she forgot how to breathe, she could bring Amara? The fact that she was leaving at all was making her breathless with excitement. She had spent her entire life on this island! Hunted here, trained here, and been alone here with no one but her sister and grandmother. Her grandfather had died before she was born. The idea of leaving it was a sweet bliss she welcomed. "Come here," Her grandmother turned around, opening a chest. "I will give you-"

"Is that armor," Sozul asked softly, she was taking a forbidden peak into her grandmothers past. The woman stiffened, sorrow crept upon her face.

"Yes. It is. I was once one of the most powerful firebenders in the world Sozul; you have grown just as powerful. My training you has paid off I hope, and your mothers?" She knew a change in subject when she heard one, with a reluctant sigh, she bowed her head.

"Indeed Grandmother. I practice training every day. I am good with various weapons, firebending, and I can properly mount a Shirshu, and even attack from on top of one."

"That is good," She was given a sad, yet proud smile, "I am proud of you," Her grandma ruffled her hair, "I hope you've been raised well. Better than how I was raised. I hope you are loved."

"I was before ma died. Not all I have is you and little sister Tyevva. She is too young to take care of herself…will the others take care of her?"

"They will. I'll make sure of it," She was given a kiss on the forehead, she was filled with pride. "Is Amara still capable of swimming across do you think?"

"We almost made it to shore last time," Sozul chuckled, "So I believe so."

"Then take her across. There are small islands, if you can even call them that, along the way. Rest on them. Bring food. And this armor, this armor is yours, wear the cloak over it." Sozul gazed at the crimson and maroon plated armor, and the tunic that went with it. "You may keep your face paint if it pleases you. You have nothing here Sozul, but I believe you can find something elsewhere." Her lips curled into a smile of pleasure. "All I ask is that you follow your instinct, and kill anyone that tries to harm you. You are more powerful than any on the land. I believe in you."

"Yes, Grandmother. I will return once I've had my taste of the real world," Sozul chuckled, and then bowed her head. She lifted the armor.

"And Sozul," She paused and turned her head, "Your grandfather and father weren't fully male, or female, like you," Sozul's cheeks tinted. "It seems to run in the family on your…"grandfathers" side. The first born was never born fully female."

"I…I see," Sozul flushed, "I'll be taking my leave now," She bowed quickly and fled. Of all the things she wanted to discuss with her Grandmother, her unique anatomy was not on the list. She smiled, lifting her hand and lighting it with fire. It flickered a bright violet. "I'll make you proud," She murmured, "thank you…for freeing me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sozul never expected the armor to be so comfortable and snug. Or confusing. The maroon armor did fit, but she couldn't figure out all the buckles and straps. She was in the middle of figuring this out when a form appeared in the entrance of her tent. She turned her painted face in the person's direction, her crimson rounded eyes weary. A sigh of distaste fell from her lips, she crossed her arms across her chest, "Miyu," She said coldly in greeting, the emerald, sapphire, and violet painted woman hesitated.

"Word is you're leaving," The girl said softly. Sozul's brows furrowed, she looked away sharply.

"What does it matter to you," She whispered, the golden haired girl's cheeks turned crimson, she reached out and ran her fingers lightly over Sozul's sharp, cold face. She breathed with desire. Sozul avoided the other girl's gentle cocoa gaze; she shuddered when the girl pushed their bodies together. Miyu was the epitome of femininity, she was soft and unbearably warm. She felt strangely hot and felt the unbearable need to be rid of this now uncomfortable and somewhat tight armor. Her breath caught in her throat. "I'm alone here."

"I asked you to dance," Miyu whispered in her soft voice, her arms roped around Sozul's neck, pulled the tall woman down until their mouths were inches away. "You had no right to be so miserable afterward when you were left without a partner in which to embrace."

"Tigrera likes you; he's in love with you."

"I want _you_," Miyu murmured softly, her voice soft and full of anguish. Sozul breathed hard, she trembled.

"Don't do this to me when I'm about to leave," She growled deeply, pushing the shorter girl away. "Please don't do this to me."

"All I wish to ask for is this night."

"Denied," She spat furiously, her golden eyes glimmered, "I said don't do this to me!" She stormed from her tent in a desperate attempt to escape this lovely girl. "Just don't do it."

"How can I not do this, I've liked you since we were children Zul, I knew we were to be in Union since I first learned of being wed!"

"Shut up shut up shut up," Sozul said desperately, clumsily putting on her cloak over the armor. She was already annoyed after spending so much damn time putting the armor on in the first place. She wasn't even sure if she got it right, there was still loose straps and strings handing out. When the girl touched her shoulder she snarled. Violet flames ripped from her hand, she put it an inch away from the girls face, eyes narrow. "Leave me alone Miyu. Please. Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to be here anymore! I love it here, it's wild and fun and I get to get us meat and hunt, but there is nothing for me here! I want to, I want to see the city…Republic City, like my grandfather…moth…I don't fucking know what she is, before she died. I never knew my dad but I'm sure she would have loved for me to get out and see the world! Fuck Miyu," Sozul ran her fingers through her hair. She was hit with a sudden pang of guilty.

The blonde nodded, before she backed off, hurt written all over here face. "Get out of here," The girl whispered, the campfire flame in the distance shining off the painted designs on her face. "I'm leaving," She repeated, before walking over to where the Shirshu were tied up. They had almost died away, but her second grandmother had supposedly saved them by finding one just like her own, and bred them. Now, there was a flourishing twenty on the Island, and Sozul had the honor of having one. They were large, muscular mole-like creatures, with a long star shaped feeler-like nose. It couldn't see all that well, and was striped. Those on the island colored their fur with paint and blood, their fur designs matching that of the riders' facepaint.

Sozul unstrapped hers from where she lay, her own was a large female named Amara. She was an unfriendly and cruel little bitch to anyone but Sozul; the two had pretty much grown up together. Sozul couldn't remember her childhood clearly, but she couldn't recall a single moment when Amara wasn't by her side, protecting her. The tall girl smiled as she gently shook the creature, "Get up girly, time to get going." The beast snuffled in warning, not fully alert, but then stood stock-straight when she sniffed her owner. She sat down, nosing her owner. "Guess what, we're getting off of this place," She whispered with pleasure, moving to the side of the creature.

With a grin, she grabbed her saddle from where it hung over a fence. While she wasn't sure if the animal understood her, she did know that it understood she was happy at the moment.

Xxx

The ancient woman watched silently, wrapped in a furry pelt, as her granddaughter swam away aboard her beastly pet Shirshu. On the shore of the island, a crowd of painted, tan-skinned people cheered happily, tears streaming down their face all the while as they watched one of their best leave them. She felt a twinge in her heart, had she done the right thing? She was well aware of the way people were going to treat Sozul, _very _much aware of it, once they saw those eyes of hers. Golden eyes like a hawks, brought out even more by the dark paint that lined her eyes. She steadied her cane as she wobbled back to her private tent.

She wished she had her wife's judgment right now. She would have known whether or not letting Sozul go was a good idea. She looked at her old and withered hands, remembering a time when they held so much power… she sighed wistfully, "My times are near my love, I suppose you will be seeing me soon. For now, I can only pray for Sozul's safety. I simply don't believe a wild one like her should be kept tame somewhere like her. Roam free, granddaughter of mine."

Xxx

Sozul was bored out of her mind, she lay flat across her pet's back, and staring at the blue waves beneath her as the creature swam towards the shore. She could see it, close, but still distant. So much potential! She was excited just thinking about it. The girl was also finding this armor to be very different now, much more…_uncomfortable. _She wished she could peel it off her flesh and lay naked instead, but she wondered how the people of the city would react to her being like that. Maybe…they all roamed around naked? But then why would her grandma give her clothing to wear. She still wondered why she chose armor to wear, did it mean something somehow?

"Are we there yet Amara," She moaned boredly, kicking her feet in the water. The creature snorted as if to say "_fuck off" _and she scowled, wishing so desperately that they were at their destination. They had already reached the Midway Islands, if you could call them that. They were small pieces of land on the vast see with practically nothing on them but sand and rocks. Even so, they were a good place to sit down and relax. She hadn't really done anything, but Amara was much in need of the break when they had taken it. She reached into a pouch she had buried in her cloak, and pulled free a piece of raw rhinodeer jerky. "Want some," She offered the beast, who snorted again. She sighed again.

What seemed like hours passed as they drew nearer and nearer to the shore of the island, she had sat up on her pet, eyes wide with excitement, and her fists tightly clenched. The Shirshu was exhausted when they arrived upon the sandy shore. Sozul, while excited, wanted to take a moment and just…relax, after the two day long trip. She and Amara splayed themselves out across the sand with happy expressions. The painted woman found the soft grains under her to be warm and soft…she liked this. She liked this a lot, at that moment she was surprised to see a small group gathering around her. She hadn't…noticed the few figures strolling along the beach.

They stared at her as if she was some kind of mysterious creature, she could only blink and watch back with narrow golden eyes. She wasn't enjoying this sensation. She wasn't enjoying being looked at like this. Her fists clenched, and she leaned against her beast for support. "Got a problem," She asked the nearest spectator, a girl of about sixteen. She spat a tiny ball of purple flame at her, amused when the girl's shirt caught on fire on the front. The girl reacted with s small scream, falling backwards as she tried to pat out the flames on her. Sozul raised a brow, then a finger, and pressed it to the purple fire. It went out with a sizzle. The others around her were panicking, wide-eyed as they scrambled away, not wanting to be set on fire next.

"As if I'd really hurt you," She shook her head, then smiled deeply at the girl, offering her a tanned hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you, the name is Sozul." The girl stared at her with wide blue eyes, then looked around, and slowly shook her hand. She grinned as she crossed her legs, "And this is Amara, she's a rare Shirshu. What's your name then?"

"Oh, umm, Rees," She murmured softly, Sozul stood, stretching as she did so.

"Well, be seeing you Rees."

"Oh, yeah, bye…and I wouldn't recommend showing off that fancy purple fire of yours…or letting loose your temper so quickly…" But the girl was already far in front of her. She had a very bad feeling.

Xxx

Sometimes Asami liked to simply escape from her father, get outside, and just…do nothing. She enjoyed to wander the city, enjoyed watching people as they passed, enjoyed the smell of food that wafted from restaurants along the side of the street. She loved how peaceful…her eyes widened with shock when a boy flew from a building to land in front of her, clothes on fire. He screamed, before rolling around on the ground. The sigh was…a bit more than alarming. "Come on kid, you said you were a bender, let's see what you got," A masculine tinged female voice growled, thick with a strange accent she couldn't recognize. Asami looked over to see the strangest looking girl she had ever seen. She wore a fur cloak that covered what she had underneath, but what was alarming was her facial paint. It was almost…beautiful in the way the lines and shapes swirled and curled.

Her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of her eyes.

They were…gorgeous. They were a deep, electric golden color, tinged with flecks of violet. They almost seemed to glow, narrow, and filled with a horrifying intelligence that reminded her of some kind of beast. Behind her a massive creature stood, she recognized it as a Shirshu. Wow! She had heard of them, but she thought they were extinct. The girl rested her hand on her hip when the boy raced away down the street in nothing but his undergarments. Asami was intrigued. "It's not every day I get to see something like that," Her heart threatened to rip from her chest when the strange girl looked over. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. _Gorgeous…those eyes…_

"No? It's quite common where I'm from," She rubbed the back of her head, "but I think I caused a lot of damage to this place." That was further backed up when a shrieking woman came running out of the restaurant.

"You little ruffian, I'll call the Police Force!"

"Police? The fuck's that?" She touched the woman on the shoulder, "it was just a bit of fun." Asami giggled when the elderly woman's face turned eighty different shades of crimson, before seeming to deflate.

"I'll handle this miss," She interrupted with a smile, "How much for the repairs do you think," She asked kindly.

"Huh," Sozul seemed confused, then grinned, "Aye, thanks," She slipped an arm around Asami's shoulders. There was something extremely hard under that cloak, it almost hurt. "Such a nice girl." Asami raised a brow as she sifted through her wallet, she gave the woman a card.

"Call this number and all the repairs will be taken care of, tell them the heir of Future Industries wants it done for free," She smiled, the old woman grumbled, looked at the shattered wall, back at Asami, then sighed and nodded. She accepted the card before retreating back into the store. Sozul stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure, then pulled Asami close.

"Thanks a bunch, just havin' a little brawl," She beamed, Asami raised a brow. This girl was a real piece of work already. "They didn't stand a chance against me, then again not many do," She said. It wasn't even in a smug way, it was just as if she was stating a fact. Like, the sky is blue or the grass is green. So casually. She snapped her fingers and the giant mole-nosed creature shifted to the girl's side

"Seemed pretty onesided to me," Asami agreed, she'd never seen this girl before.

"Yeah, just a bit. One hit and he was out of there. Could of just been a weakling though," She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I saw him touch a girl inappropriately and had no choice but to whip out some punishment. No one should ever touch someone when they don't like it, that's my theory anyways," She gave Asami a smile. The girl stared at her in surprise. That was actually quite noble. So that brawl had been for a reason other than just the desire to fight? Admirable. "My name is Sozul," She offered Asami a hand.

"Asami Sato," She responded, taking a shockingly warm hand in hers.

"What was that about blahblahblah to Future blahhh," The girl asked, seeming lost. Her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me," Asami asked in shock, "Future Industries! My father owned it, he invented the Satomobile!"

"Sato…yeah, I don't know what you're talking about," She admitted, flashing white teeth, "I'm not from here." Asami glanced at her attire.

"Yeah, I can see that. So where are you from then Sozul," She asked cautiously.

"I'm from an island out in the sea," She responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "This is Amara," She flicked her hands towards the Shirshu.

"That's a Shirshu correct? I thought they were extinct."

_"Almost,_ there are about twenty on the island still, pretty creatures," _I wouldn't say that, _Asami thought but decided not to voice such thoughts.

"Nice to meet you," Asami moved her hand out to touch the beast, Sozul stiffened with wide eyes, her hand reaching towards hers. The Shirshu idly sniffed her hand, before flicking out a long tongue that made the palm of her hand numb. She pulled away with surprise, then glanced at Sozul who was suddenly giving her goo-goo eyes.

"I…knew you were a perfect woman, Amara didn't bite you, that's the first time that's ever happened, she bites everyone but me! Listen, I have nowhere to go, so would you mind showing me to a place to stay or something…"

"Do you even have money," Asami muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Money? Ummm, I have some jerky bits," The girl offered her a handful of raw meat.

"I'll pass," She slapped the hand away with disgust; she watched as the girl tossed it into her mouth and swallowed it down. _That's disgusting! _"But, say, hmmm…you have nowhere to go?"

"Nope!"

"Would you like to stay with me maybe…"

"Man, I thought you'd never ask girly! Of course I'd like to!"

"I have a feeling I'm going to get tired of that innocent attitude, does she even realize she'd intruding," Asami muttered, then flashed a smile at the painted woman. "Alright. Let's go then, I want you to meet my father. I'll tell you about Satomobiles, and you can tell me more about that island."

"Sure! Sounds good!"


End file.
